The Golden Years
by FireDemonOfShadows
Summary: Classic how Danny met Rusty story. Seventeen-year-old Rusty hates being tossed around in the foster system… Until he lands with the Oceans. They’re nice enough people if a bit strict and their wayward son occasionally stops by for a visit. Danny/Rusty.
1. I

AN: Hey, I'm kinda new to Ocean's Eleven fiction. (takes a look around)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ocean's Eleven_, _Twelve_, or _Thirteen_. But a girl can have dreams!

Summary: Classic how Danny met Rusty story. Seventeen-year-old Rusty hates being tossed around in the foster system… Until he lands with the Oceans. They're nice enough people (if a bit strict) and their wayward son occasionally stops by for a visit. But when Mr. and Mrs. Ocean start to express an interest in his future, how can he tell them that he wants to be a thief? Eventual Danny/Rusty.

So, yeah, that's the story pitch. I'm gonna be honest - the chapters will be short. But they will also be in abundance. This is a looong story, spanning from their teenage years to some years after the events of Ocean's Thirteen. I hope you hang on till then.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Rusty Ryan did not like pity. He'd never let any of his foster parents spoil him - except with food, but that was only because his real parents hadn't fed him enough. Strict rules were always laid down as soon as he met his new caretakers: no touching, no coddling, and no getting into his business. In other words, leave him the hell alone. Most foster parents respected these rules. They seemed to understand that no matter what they did, he wasn't going to change. But not the Oceans. They were a different story entirely.

Michael and Brenda Ocean signed on as fosters after their son left for - whatever the hell he did. They were newbies to the program, which meant they weren't familiar with the rules. Brenda hugged him the first day and Michael offered to buy anything he wanted for his new room. Which he locked himself in the remainder of the night. Don't get him wrong, they were nice people. He was sure they'd make some other child very happy. But a family was a foreign concept to him. He just wanted to be on his own and enjoy the freedom of stealing anything he could get his hands on. Why couldn't they understand…?

"Rusty!" Brenda's sweet voice floated through the door, tinged with sadness. "I'm sorry if we overwhelmed you. Please, come out."

He ignored her, doodling on the edge of his new desk. Or their son's old desk. Hey, was that the schematics to the local high school?

"I made dinner, if you want any."

Oh, the woman was good. But Rusty still played deaf, scanning the drawing etched into the side of the desk. He could use it for messing with his new classmates and teachers.

"…All right, then. The food will be in the refrigerator, if you want any later."

Rusty didn't like to talk about his mother and father - something his social workers had picked up on very quickly. If they tried to ask, he'd twist the conversation around to their problems. It was a defensive tactic that he was certain would carry into his adult life, but it was useful. It kept him safe. Safety and awareness; he'd survived on them after his parents had gone to jail. Safety, as in guarding his heart, and awareness, as in having to know everything that was going on.

Details were important to him. He could already tell that the Oceans would throw him out if they discovered his stealing habit, because that was why their son had left (the engravings, the subtle hiding places, and discarded wallets in the closet were big clues). And the wild look in Michael's eyes? Rusty had noticed the moment he'd walked in the door. He was aggressive when things didn't go his way. If Rusty ever did meet the man's son, he'd have to check for scars. This was why he hated the system. They always stuck him with wack-jobs.

"You're her new project?"

Rusty didn't even need to look at the man in the window to know he was cultured and handsome. His voice said it all. It was deep, but soft, like his mother's expensive velvet shawls that he'd loved the feel of when she gave him her rare hugs. Daniel Ocean - that had been the name they'd mentioned? - had a relaxed demeanor, from his loose broad shoulders, to his expressive hands, to his trusting smile. But Rusty wasn't a trusting person. At least, he hadn't been, until tonight. Wait, what had been the question?

"I have that effect on people," Danny said without a hint of arrogance. Rusty was almost impressed. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to put you in the system?"

_What happened… _He'd been asked that same question so many times. And some suave stranger wasn't going to get it out of him so easily.

"Parents were jerks," Rusty answered without addendum, finishing his sketch of a Doberman eating his social worker.

"And you have trust issues. Nobody's perfect."

Rusty resisted the urge to throw his pencil at Danny's smirking face, because that was just childish. There were better ways to express displeasure. For example:

"Fuck off, this isn't your room anymore," he snapped simultaneously with the pencil lead, glaring at his un-shaded picture. "I don't need advice from criminals."

"I prefer gentleman thief," Danny chuckled softly, slipping into the room and closing the window in one fluid movement. "Criminal just seems so harsh. And what about you?"

Rusty rubbed at the corner of his mouth like he was thinking, but it was really a sign that he was nervous. He hadn't been expecting someone like Danny to pop up in his window. It was obvious that Danny was a thief, but could he be trusted? Could this be a way out for Rusty, an escape from the system? And who did Danny think he was, barging in here and making him hope? Rusty had never considered taking help before. He had never _wanted _to consider it. But now…

"I don't do anything major," Rusty finally replied, turning to find Danny sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Just pick pockets and wire cars."

"It's a start," Danny said approvingly, and since when did Rusty need his approval? "Try for something bigger next time. Like an antique's store or small jewelry store. Even better, steal from your teachers. They have some nice stuff lying around."

"But I-" Rusty stifled the thought, swiveling his chair back to the desk. "Good ideas."

"What?"

The question sounded a lot closer and Rusty could feel Danny's presence behind him. He snatched up the nearest pen and scrap of paper to keep his hands occupied and started another drawing, a woman in a velvet shawl. God, he really needed to get his head together. And Danny wasn't helping matters.

"You thought I was offering an out?" Danny guessed and knew he was right when Rusty's shoulders tensed. "Sorry, but I don't work with kids."

The woman in the velvet shawl grew fangs.

"That doesn't mean I won't be checking in on your progress. Look… My dad isn't going to hurt you. He may threaten, but my mom made him go to anger management classes after he threw a liquor bottle at me-" Danny laughed, though Rusty didn't understand why he would. That was awful. "-He had horrible aim. Anyway, they're good people. They'll take care of you. I know high school doesn't seem all that important, but you need to graduate. In fact, you _should _go to college, but that's your decision. In the long run, you'll find that having an education will make the job easier."

Rusty thought about that for a moment. Then snorted.

"How many strays have you given that speech to?"

"Just you," Danny admitted with the first hint of embarrassment he'd shown since he arrived. "Was it too much?"

"No," Rusty sighed, erasing his mother's fangs and giving her a brilliant smile instead. "You're right. But after graduation maybe?"

"I thought you had trust issues?"

Danny sounded smug, but Rusty didn't care by this point. If Danny could teach him how to be a big-time con, then the least he could do was trust him. Rusty added the finishing touches to his mother's figure, and wrote his name at the bottom. He had a million other like it, but this one was different. It seemed more real. Danny glanced over his shoulder.

"That's pretty good," he complimented, entirely candid, with a smile that made Rusty itch to draw it. "Think I could have it?"

Rusty was surprised. No one had ever taken an interest in his little hobby before.

"Why would you want it?" he asked curiously, already folding it up to give to Danny.

Danny just flashed that smile again, the one Rusty was sure wasn't appropriate to be using on someone you had known for barely ten minutes.

"To remember you by."

Rusty had a feeling that he would never need anything from Daniel Ocean to remember him. And, honestly? Danny hadn't needed anything either. But Rusty wouldn't figure that out until much, much later.

* * *

AN: Um… Yeah, I don't know if I really got their voices. I mean, they aren't supposed to be exactly like they are in the movies, because they're younger, but- Well, tell me what you think. If I get positive reviews, I'll continue. If not… I'll delete it and try again. Ciao!


	2. II

AN: Thanks for the reviews! They were positive, for the most part, so I've decided to continue. I hope I'll get better as time goes on - It takes me awhile to feel characters out.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ocean's Eleven_, _Twelve_, or _Thirteen_.

Summary: Classic how Danny met Rusty story. Seventeen-year-old Rusty hates being tossed around in the foster system… Until he lands with the Oceans. They're nice enough people (if a bit strict) and their wayward son occasionally stops by for a visit. But when Mr. and Mrs. Ocean start to express an interest in his future, how can he tell them that he wants to be a thief? Eventual Danny/Rusty.

So, let's try another chapter, shall we? This one will be a little further along - half way through Rusty's senior year. You might notice that he, and Danny, have changed a bit in that time. Hope you like it.

* * *

"MR. RYAN!"

Mrs. Bryant had a high-pitched voice, so the shout carried across the hallway, even though it was flooded with students preparing for their next class. They had frozen at the sound, books poised half-way to lockers, couples completely still in each other's arms, and conversations forgotten. Only one person seemed unaffected by the oncoming disaster and that was the person the vice principal was making a bee-line for - Rusty Ryan, who was leaning against his ex-girlfriend's locker just to piss her off and had a Tootsie Pop poking out of the corner of his mouth. The suckers were a perfect way for him to keep his mouth shut and stay out of trouble (something Danny had stressed on his last visit). He didn't think they'd be much help now.

"_You_, Mr. Ryan, are suspended!" Mrs. Bryant screeched when she was upon him, pointing an accusing finger. "You're lucky you're not expelled! Hacking into school files, selling illegal merchandise, and now stealing your teacher's car? This has got to stop!"

Rusty threw the rest of his sucker away - he couldn't fully enjoy it with her yapping at him - and put on his best disinterestedly curious face. Yes, he was aware it was an oxymoron.

"That's too bad," he commented, shifting around in his backpack for his physics book. "Mr. Buford was starting his astrophysics lab tomorrow. I was looking forward to it."

The problem with pinning Rusty with anything was his outstanding grades and attitude towards his teachers and peers. The lowest letter he'd gotten this year was a B in AP Literature, mainly caused by his lack of time to read the assigned books (not his inability to), and he hadn't so much as talked back to a teacher since he'd been enrolled. His fellow seniors - football players, drug dealers, scholars, drama queens _and _kings, and thieves like him - were all in good standing with him as he was with them. Low profile was the best way to play it, Danny had told him. It was a valuable asset to have friends everywhere, for when situations like the current one occurred. Even if some of those friends were dumb enough to let slip a few of his schemes. Beggars can't be choosers, right?

"That may be so, but I'm not falling for your golden child act," Mrs. Bryant said, though her gaze had softened. "You have a problem, Rusty. And I'm sure it's not really your fault. Micheal Ocean isn't known for being the kindest of people and I can understand why you're rebelling. Danny did it, too, when he was here. Bless the poor boy…"

This was the first time Rusty had heard anything from the faculty about Danny. Time to play his trump card.

"I'd really, _really _appeciate it if you could just give me dentetion for the month. The rest of the year, if that's what it takes," Rusty wanted to cringe at the pleading tone, but this was his character. He couldn't mess it up now. "Being home for that long might drive me crazy."

Translating to: _Please don't leave me alone with my mean, abusive foster parent. He might actually kill me this time. _Or, at least, that was what he wanted her to hear. In reality, Micheal hadn't touched him. He'd come close, but those anger management classes had apparently done the trick.

"Rusty…" the vice principal sighed, and he knew he had her. "Just this once. If something major happens again, I'll be forced to expell you. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered, fiddling with a candy wrapper in his pocket as the class bell rang. "It won't happen again."

* * *

Several hours later found Rusty walking home from school, exhausted from the act he'd had to pull after his teachers had found out that he was the one behind everything. Contrite wasn't exactly his forte. He was never sorry for things he said or did. There was a story behind that, but he wasn't about to dwell on it at the moment. All he wanted was to get the argument over with the Oceans, lock himself in his and Danny's room, and sleep until dawn. Or until Danny showed up, whichever came first.

"Bad day?"

And Danny always came first.

"Mrs. Bryant found out everything," Rusty explained with a shrug, taking out a new Tootsie Pop from the depths of his jacket. He wanted to be able to finish at least one today. "Threatened suspension, but eventually gave up after I pulled the abused child façade on her. She apparently has had trouble with Micheal before."

A leading statement, if there ever was one. Danny had talked about his experiences with his father about as much as Rusty had talked about the incident that put his parents in jail. Not at all. The older of the duo remained silent for a few moments. They weren't tense, but not quite comfortable. Finally, and with some measure of knowing it would happen, Rusty saw Danny crack that easy grin that he used when he was trying to forget something. If Danny wanted that, then so be it. There were things Rusty would rather forget, too.

"She falls for that bit every time."

_I'm sorry, but neither of us are ready for this conversation._

They spent the rest of the walk home discussing how the old man working the register at the corner store (who had been there since Danny was born) creeped them out whenever they went shopping alone. The man was almost ninety, he shouldn't be looking at _anyone _in an 'appreciative' manner, especially not young boys. Rusty was about to make a joke pertaining to how the man's wife must feel, whom they'd both met, when Brenda's voice cut him off. They hadn't been paying attention to how close they'd come to the house. And Mrs. Ocean did not look happy.

"No wonder he has detention," she muttered angrily, glaring at her son. "You've been putting ideas into his head."

Danny didn't deny it and stepped back to let Rusty handle the situation. _You need to learn how to deal with these things. _Rusty took a deep breath and sent him a cool glance._ I know that._

"He hasn't been putting ideas in my head," Rusty said as honestly as he could when it was a lie. Which was pretty honest, considering he was a wonderful liar. "I met him on my first night here. He's had several chances to teach me to steal or kidnap me into his world, but he hasn't. In fact, he's the only reason I haven't quit school and run away."

Half of that was true, which made it a lot more convincing. Danny looked subtly impressed. _Did you already have this speech planned out? _The corners of Rusty's lips twitched. _Just a little._

"I apologize," Brenda said evenly, forcing a smile. "Danny hasn't been to visit us since he left. I guess I'm still a little angry that he never told his own _mother _what his profession was until the last minute and then snuck out in the middle of the night."

_There was a reason for that._

_I have no doubt._

"I'll see you later, Danny," Rusty said, brushing past Brenda to enter the house.

Danny looked at his mother. She looked at him. An uspoken agreement seemed to pass through the air between them. _If you do anything to hurt him, I'll kill you. _

"Goodbye, son," Brenda spoke unsteadily, plainly startled by the vehemence in his eyes.

"I'll be back," he responded with determination, turning towards the street. "You won't be able to keep him, you know."

Brenda bristled, irrationally angry.

"Neither will you."

"I know," Danny sounded almost sad. "But at least he's not afraid of me."

He walked away and Brenda was left speechless. Leaning against the wall next to the ajar front door, Rusty couldn't decide if he wanted to smile or cry.

* * *

AN: (sigh) I'm not even satisfied with this chapter. Do you think it was all right? Ah, at least it was fun to write. It's not like I'm a professional writer, or anything…


	3. III

AN: I'm not going to apologize for the delay, because that would be pointless. I hope you like this anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Ocean's _movies.

I will apologize, however, for some run-on sentences. They're intentional, though. My younger Rusty tends to think in run-on sentences when he's really upset or really excited.

---

Two weeks before Rusty's graduation ceremony, Danny showed up at his window in the middle of the night. This wasn't what startled Rusty. Despite Brenda's anger and watchfulness, Danny hadn't stopped visiting Rusty between cons and teaching him as much as he could without actually taking him on a job. And that was something Danny had been adamant about - Rusty was not allowed to accompany him on his endeavors. He could hear all about it later, stories stretching long into the night, easy laughter and stolen snack food filling his room while Brenda pretended to be asleep down the hall and Michael really was asleep because he took sleeping pills these days instead of drinking himself to unconsciousness and, and… Danny was slumped over the window sill, half inside and half out, and Rusty would have laughed if he wasn't _bleeding_.

"Could I get a little help here?"

Rusty did laugh at that, but it was brief and strained. He tugged at Danny's arm and drew him into the room, steadying the older boy as he stumbled. When he pulled his hand back, it was slippery and red and reminded him a bit of the time he'd spilled cherry sauce on himself when he was six. Rusty mourned the confection, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to eat it again for some time after this.

"Danny-"

"This is why you don't come with me," was all Danny said before collapsing onto the bed.

"You're bleeding on my sheets," Rusty retaliated, not happy to be interrupted. "Explain."

"It was the perfect plan. I would have made enough to retire if I'd wanted to, but I'm too young for that."

"Danny-"

"I make the plans. You know that. And it _was _perfect-"

Rusty clamped a hand over Danny's mouth (the one that wasn't bloody) and glared at him until Danny understood. _If you interrupt me again, I'm going to make that wound bigger._

"Your detail guy fell through and you had to go alone," Rusty summarized the Danny babble, keeping his hand firmly in place. "Things went south and you had no one to watch your back."

Danny nodded reluctantly.

"This is why you should take me with you."

Brown eyes flashed dangerously and teeth sank into his palm. Rusty did not pull away. Anger dimmed to affectionate concern and a tongue soothed the bite. Rusty still didn't pull away, though his stomach did a little back-flip. He would not be pushed, or conned, or placated. Finally, Danny huffed a defeated sigh and blinked at him. Rusty let go and retreated to his bathroom to find the first aid kit. If he took an extra moment to compose himself, what did it matter? He needed to wash off the blood, anyway.

"Two weeks," Danny said when he returned, trying very hard to sound casual. Rusty tried very hard not to smirk triumphantly. "We leave that night."

Rusty stayed silent for the next couple minutes as he tended to Danny's side, noting the angle of the wound and guessing what type of knife had been used. When he was finished (and had meticulously scrubbed his skin clean again), he laid down beside Danny and hummed thoughtfully.

"What's the plan?" Rusty asked and Danny flashed that same smile he had when they first met.

"Plans. And don't interrupt me until I'm done."

Rusty rolled his eyes and Danny spun idea after crazy idea and Rusty stopped being incredulous and started making suggestions by the third one and Danny (impressed and inspired) forgave him for the interruption only because Rusty's inputs were _genius_ and Rusty knew without a shadow of a doubt that the next two weeks were going to be the longest in his life.

---

Brenda paced. Michael watched. Rusty bit the inside of his cheek.

"I know what you're doing."

The cheek biting didn't work. Rusty laughed and Brenda froze at the carefree sound she'd never heard from him during the daytime (or in her presence).

"Does it matter what I'm doing?" Rusty asked and Brenda couldn't answer. "I thought so. I'm sure you're a great mother, Brenda. Danny's too nice to have two bad parents. But I'm not interested in having a mother."

_I'm interested in having Danny_, was left unsaid. Both adults heard it. Michael raised an eyebrow. Brenda flared.

"You're just a kid to him! He feels _sorry _for you!"

The insult slid off Rusty like water. Nothing could ruin this for him.

"He understands. There's a difference."

---

Rusty was restless. No one would know that if they looked at him. He was very good at controlling himself in public. It was almost a compulsion. _Almost? _Danny's voice mused inside his head. Rusty mentally shook himself. _Focus_.

"For a detail man, you sure are scatter-brained."

No reaction. Rusty was solid.

"For an idea man, you sure like to nit-pick."

Danny approved of Rusty's confidence. Approved more of Rusty's (convincing to anybody but Danny) disinterest in his approval. The other seniors waiting in line never heard their conversation, but they did notice Danny. Some even recognized him. There were murmurs and heads nodding. Rusty felt a brief flicker of bitterness, as they would now all think that Danny was the reason Rusty had gotten away with so many scams.

"Thought I'd look you up, kid," Danny said with a pat on the shoulder, loud enough for the others to hear. "I've heard you're good."

The bitter feeling disappeared. Rusty shrugged Danny's hand off dismissively.

"I am good. We'll talk later."

Another ripple of interest went through the line, this time for Rusty. Danny walked away and nothing but a slight crease on his forehead revealed his amusement. Once Danny was out of sight, Rusty returned his attention to the high school principal and waited for his name to be called. When the moment finally came, Rusty didn't even glance at the audience. He didn't care about them. His days of compliancy were over. He could be whoever he wanted to be. Back in the locker rooms, Rusty put his diploma in the gym bag he'd brought with him and reached into the collar of his graduation gown. Danny had slipped him something when he patted his shoulder.

A plane ticket to Las Vegas.

---

AN: So, yeah… Did the jumping around annoy you? Fortunately, we're getting to the parts where I have more to work with and can stretch scenes instead of hopping. Be on the look out for Reuben next chapter.


End file.
